I'll Be Waiting
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: James and Lily break up because of a kiss that didn't mean anything. James finally gets Lily back through a letter. Anything can happen when it comes to love. ONESHOT, unless reviewers want more.


**_Heres the drill. Lily & James have finally gotten together but then this girl in Hufflepuff kisses James and Lily sees and leaves him. _**

* * *

James pulled back before Mathilda could deepen the kiss, shocked. Didn't she know he had a girlfriend? He looked over her head and saw a flash of red hair disappear around the corner. Lily. She had seen. Now he had to find her. He took off at a run.

"James! What are you doing!?" Mathilda yelled.

"Trying to save the relationship I've wanted for 6 years," James yelled back spitefully.

He turned the corner and saw Lily walking slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower in a daze. He put on a burst of speed and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. She pulled her arm away as if she had been burnt and James was shocked to see her face shining brightly with tears.

"Lily, its not what you think," He said breathlessly. He wasn't breathless from the short sprint, he was breathless because of her beauty.

"Oh yeah? What was it then James?" Her voice was harsh and her breath was coming short.

"She kissed me! I swear Lily,"

"Potter, just leave me alone. Its over," She whispered. James winced - she had gone back to calling him Potter. Then the rest of what she had said registered in his mind and he took a step back. His heart was breaking into a million little pieces and he was quite sure her's was too.

Lily turned on her heel and ran down the corridor. James stood there for a while then walked towards the wall and leant against it.

He had just wrecked the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was gone.

* * *

When James entered his dormitory an hour later it was to find Sirius Black sitting on his bed, head leant low over the Marauder's Map. He glanced up at the sound of James' footsteps.

"Prongsie, I've figured it all ou - what happened?" He stood up quickly and walked over to James.

"Mathilda.. she kissed me.. Lily saw.. its over.." James managed out. He swallowed hard and walked over to his bed. He fell onto it, face down.

Sirius watched his best friend and felt his pain. But there was nothing he could do. There never had been anything he could do when it came to Lily Evans.

* * *

A month later, James walked soundlessly to his Charms classroom. This was the only class he had with Lily and he was beginning to dread it. For the first week since the breakup he had tried to talk to Lily but after several harsh stares and cruel words James took to just staring at her longingly.

As he turned into the door way he messed up his hair and ran straight into Lily. His breath caught in his throat and he was speechless. She was beautiful. Her long red hair was curling softly and her green eyes sparkled. A flash of hurt crossed her soft features before she set her face in a mask.

"Sorry," James muttered, and he wasn't talking about bumping into her. Lily opened her mouth to speak but he turned around and walked straight out of the classroom again.

He threw his bag in an empty broom cupboard and walked out to the Black Lake. He transformed into his stag form and sat on the damp grass. He sat for hours, and hours thinking about the girl he had hurt. But he had apologized, he couldn't do anything more. Now she was hurting him more than he thought was even possible.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, a dark figure walked down from the castle and sat next to the stag. It was Remus.

"James, you've got to talk to her. She's ruining your life. Your marks have fallen, you haven't even ridden your broom for a month. You need to tell her how you feel," Remus said and then walked away.

James thought about what Remus had said for two days before he decided he was right. He couldn't talk to Lily but he could write her a letter.

That night, before Lily got into bed an owl fluttered through her window. It was a snowy owl, and it was carrying a letter with a red lillie attached. She took the letter and smelt the lillie, before opening the piece of parchment. With a pang, she realised it smelt like James.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I 've never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door. Why did you have to go? You could have let me know. So now I'm all alone, Lily you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance. With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand and all my tears, they keep running down my face. Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be._

_So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time if it takes the rest of my life, I will wait for you._

_It's been a long time since you talked to me. How could you forget about me? You got me feeling crazy. How can you walk away? Nothing stays the same. I just can't do it baby. What will it take to make you come back? Lily I told you what it is & it just ain't like that. Why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me. Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again? Get it back to the way it was. If you give me a chance I can love you right, but your telling me it wont be enough._

_So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time if it takes the rest of my life, I will wait for you._

_I'll be waiting._

_Always yours,_

_James._

Tears sliding down her face, Lily stared at the letter. Then she decided she had to find James before he really did stop waiting for her.

Lily ran into the common room and looked around for James. He was not there but he saw Sirius.

"Sirius! Where's James? I need to see him." She asked frantically.

"Uhh, he's probably up in the dorm. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really don't," She replied before turning on her heel and running up the boys staircases.

She came to a stop outside James' dorm and opened the door quietly. He was sitting outside on a sort of verandah outside their window. The Marauders had decorated it nicely - it had comfy looking chairs and a table, with a vase of red lillies.

She climbed through the window.

"James..." She whispered. He spun around, his dark hair messier than usual as though he had been running his hand through it more often than was normal.

He saw her and automatically took a step forward. He looked at her, really looked at her. He looked her up and down, as though trying to figure out if she was okay. He looked right through her body, into her soul.

She took two hesitant steps towards him.

"James, I've been stupid. I never should have let you go.. I'm sorry its - " She was cut off as he reached out for her and pulled her close to him.

Hands resting on her waist, he looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. She was shocked and didn't move for a few moments before she began to kiss back. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Just as she was getting into it, James broke away and began planting little butterfly kisses from her mouth all the way up to her ear where he whispered, "I love you."

**_Just so you know, the letter is actually lyrics to a song. Wait for you - Elliot Yamin. I just thought it worked really well._**

**_Well review._**

**_ONESHOT._**


End file.
